Can Lust be in Wonderland?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: ¿Aún no aprendes? Regalar la felicidad no es el camino correcto ya que terminas por perderte a ti mismo y lamentándote por aquello que estuviste a tiempo de resolver. Este amor fue imposible en un principio, pero, todos merecen ser amados, ¿no?#DrabbleViñeta(?)#Yaoi#SnowLilyxMisono#SemiAU#SpoilersManga#MencionKuroxMahiru


**Mi primera contribución para el fandom de Servamp, otro de mis shippeos inesperados del cual me sorprende no tengamos unos cuentos fics más~ lo más popular es LawlessxLicht o KuroxMahiru o SendagayaxMisono… lo cual me ha demostrado una cosa… ¡Estos chicos se pueden emparejar con cualquiera, súper multifacéticos ÒwÓ!**

 **Los personajes de SERVAMP son propiedad de Strike Tanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El toque entre sus cabellos violáceos producen un suave suspiro y que busque una posición cómoda al restregar su rostro y apretar aquel cuerpo con sus brazos. Quien le acompañaba dejo relucir una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba a sus invitados jugar videojuegos.

Hoy se trataba de una noche especial, luego de una dura batalla tenían algo de tiempo para ellos por lo cual Misono tuvo la idea de organizar una fiesta de celebración o una piyamada, pero el joven Alicein no admitiría eso en primer lugar o tal vez si, luego de gritar a todos bastardos acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo. Realmente su Eve había madurado pero eso no significaba que dejara de ser el dulce niño que lo acogió para continuar en la familia Alicein y nombrarlo como su Servamp… "Snow Lily".

Cerro sus parpados por un momento, recordando una escena que hacia vibrar su cuerpo, Misono sentando a un lado suyo en la fuente del jardín mientras la luna brillaba en el punto más alto del cielo, sus manos temblando al desviar la mirada y pronunciando quedas palabras para cualquier otro menos para él. Inconscientemente llevo su mano libre a los labios del durmiente joven en su regazo, deslizo sutilmente el dedo índice y presiono.

\- "Suave" – pensó el Servamp de la lujuria ignorando los gritos del resto por una competencia entre Hugh y Hyde de ganar carreras con Súper Mario. Cruzo la idea de besarle sutilmente y probar ese Edén de lo prohibido pero con sus hermanos y compañeros humanos presente no deseaba que el primer saludo del día consistiría en explicar cómo su relación se estrechó lo suficiente para compartir más que un abrazo de consolación. – "Quizás Mikado me grite por verle con ojos lujuriosos al dormir" – resultaba gracioso una imagen del padre que a toda costa intentaba proteger a su pequeño y tierno hijo de las garras de un terrible vampiro poseedor de la misma lujuria, pero entre el deseo de poseer había más que aquella unión carnal característica en la especie humana.

Anhelaba poseer a Misono, no había duda. Cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo, su alma, sus palabras amables y crueles, sus lágrimas derramas y gritos; esas leves caricias y roces de sus manos al intentar dar un paseo por los jardines o las compras; finalmente mantener por siempre aquellos recuerdos que ha formalizado junto a su Eve.

Ya que al final el tiempo de un Eve es finito por lo que mientras dure y él lo **quiera** estará a su lado.

* * *

 _\- N-no… no te… ¡DEJA DE REIRTE LILY BASTARDO! – reclamo un colérico Misono levantándose de un salto de la fuente y señalando a su Servamp que con su mano derecha cubría su boca y la izquierda sostenía su estómago para reprimir la carcajada que le provoco aquella infantil declaración de su Eve. ¿Qué tan dulce podría ser el primer amor? – Estoy tratando de ser serio y tu…_

 _\- Te equivocas Misono – explico el rubio hombre poniéndose de pie con su característica amable sonrisa, quedando a poca distancia de su compañero. – Solo que no me esperaba que fueras tan "atrevido"… – el rostro en llamas del violáceo no se hizo esperar – como para robarme un beso de mi mejilla – termino de decir ladeando el rostro a la par que sostenía su mejilla derecha y apoyaba el codo sobre la mano izquierda. Tan dramático como una doncella que acababa de perder su pureza ante un hombre que no era ni su prometido o marido - ¿Qué podremos hacer para resolver este dilema? – estaba consciente que la cuestión sobraba pero las expresiones confusas de Misono valían la pena. Suspiro y con la mirada más seria de todas aprisiono una de sus manos y sin vacilar respondió._

 _\- Seremos pareja si así puedo compensar mi falta de tacto. – abrió los ojos sorprendido, el pequeño niño maduraba un poco más – P-pero… M-ma-mahiru dijo que eso era la forma más simple de dejar en claro estos sentimientos y…_

 _Sus ojos se enternecieron y coloco su mano libre sobre las de Misono, bajo hasta quedar a la misma altura y cerro la distancia con un beso sobre la frente del menor, tal fue el impacto que solo atino a balbucear._

 _\- Siempre te he querido, no tengas la menor duda. – aun sin distanciarse, apoyo su frente sobre la de su Eve, disfrutando ese extracto del romance juvenil. Solo por él y por nadie más permitiría rozar el tabú prohibido de los seres inmortales._

 _\- S-si… y-yo también… Lily… - complemento Misono siendo silenciado por aquellos labios que intento tomar en su intento de declaración. Los brazos del vampiro le estrecharon levantándolo en puntas por lo profundo que ese contacto se volvía. Intercambiaron complicidad en sus miradas al recuperar aliento para una segunda ronda de caricias que terminaría con ambos compartiendo cama._

* * *

Su corazón estrujándose por algo estúpido y absurdo.

\- Deja de tomarlo tan seriamente. – le dijo mientras bebía un vaso de refresco – Ha sido su decisión así que está bien.

\- Puede ser – recibió una inclinación de cabeza calmándole un poco – Confió en ti ya que… pasa algo similar contigo y Mahiru, ¿no? – los ojos de Kuro le indicaron a Misono lo correcto de su suposición. Rasco sus azulados cabellos y bostezo, solo había ido por una bebida no a tener una incómoda charla de romances con el actual amante de su hermano All of Love. Deseando buenas noches se retiró de la cocina, el amor resultaba ser agotador y para ellos una cadena que apretaba cada día más.

* * *

 _\- B-BESAME – ordeno con los brazos cruzados y levantando la barbilla altivamente, sin rechistar Lily lo tomo por los hombros y junto sus labios por unos segundos, separándose de Misono con una sonrisa y continuando con el arreglo del nuevo estudio de este. – L-l-lily – llamo una vez más teniendo toda la atención de su Servamp – y-y-yo…_

 _\- ¿Si? – alentó este, teniendo un par de libros entre las manos - ¿Ocurre algo Misono? – el joven Alicein apretó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y con los ojos cerrados pronuncio inesperadas palabras para el Servamp de la Lujuria._

 _\- ¡TE AMO! – En ese momento fue tal dicha que anhelo por detener el tiempo y regresarlo para detenerse de estrechar a su Eve y responder con dulces besos por su rostro y pequeñas gotas salinas escurriendo por sus mejillas._

* * *

\- Todo llega a su fin y este tabú… ¿Sera una maldición eterna? – hablo hacia el cielo abrazándose a sí mismo en la penumbra de la noche sin estrellas.

El amor del vampiro de la lujuria nunca sería un cuento de hadas feliz y Alicia dejaría el País de las Maravillas algún día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Corto, dulce y tierno~.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. ¡HASTA QUE SE ME OCURRA OTRA HISTORIA!**


End file.
